Memory
by 70000 Uncensored
Summary: Sequal of No Such Thing. what if one day you woke up and your couldn't remember anything? what if the your life and the lives of your friends became a mystery? what if your secrets were revield?
1. i can't remember

Memory

Ratchet's eyes slowly opened, he found himself locked in about twelve chains. Hooking him on his hands, legs, fingers, everything.

"Who are you? Who am I?"

"You of all people should know who we are. You tricked me…you mad me think that I would live…" the gray lombax said.

"I don't know what you're talking about…just let me out of here!"

"You don't remember… ratchet?" He spat.

"Well I do." The gray fiend's eye's started to glow yellow. Ratchet started kicking and moving around in fear.

"What's going on?" He yelled. Slowly the captor bent down to ratchet's neck and bit it. Ratchet screamed loudly in terrible pain. Ratchet suddenly woke up…in a bed somewhere. Something weird was going on. Ratchet couldn't remember anything, not even himself.

* * *

"What a crazy dream…" he whispered to himself putting his hands over his head and inhaling. Ratchet looked over to the side of him and saw a digital clock displaying the time 6:54 AM. He tried to move a little, but he realized he was in the arms of another. He unlatched the dark furry figures that had a hold upon his waist and inched out of the bed. It was dark but his eyes were starting to adjust.

"_I don't know what's going on, but I have to get out of here." _He thought to himself looking for cloths to put on. He made his way to a drawer and put on some casual clothing, a red shirt and some baggy pants, and then he walked out the room. He looked around him…wherever he was struck him as amazing. There were logos of a bird in a lot of the areas.

"_A phoenix…? Hey, I remembered something! Don't get excited…I can't remember who I am who everyone else is and where I am."_ Ratchet seemed to remember things that he had learned and normal everyday things…but for some reason he couldn't remember himself and those around him. Ratchet felt somebody tap his shoulder.

"Ah!" he yelled. He turned quickly to see a female Cazar dressed in some sort of military outfit.

"Ratchet calm down it's only me." Ratchet was still panting.

"And who exactly are you?" she smirked for a moment but then realized that ratchet was asking a serious question.

"Ratchet? It's me Sasha…how could you forget me."

"I don't think I've ever even met you…or I don't recall." Sasha started to glare at Ratchet.

"This isn't funny!" she said.

"Does it look like I'm joking to you? Something's wrong with me!" Ratchet roared. There was silence for a few moments. Suddenly Sasha started calling some troopers and Al. Ratchet looked at her confused. What was she doing? Within minutes some robots came in.

"Take him to the infirmary." She ordered.

"Come with us sarge." One of the robots said.

"No!" Ratchet protested, taking a single step back.

"Ratchet please…if you cooperate you will make it easier for all of us."

"I don't even know you!" Ratchet started to back up even more.

"Ratchet, please don't make me use force."

"I'm not going!" one of the robots looked at Sasha, reluctantly she nodded. The robot took his arm and whacked it across ratchet's head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

That night Sasha had off. She thought it would be a night for her to Rome around the city of metropolis and have fun but now all she could think about was Ratchet and wonder what was wrong with him. She found herself in a star bucks ignoring her vanilla bean (love that, just love it, just…it's just so, so good, it's just amazingly good.) Suddenly she a speck of gray caught her eye. By the time she looked up a lombax was sitting across from her.

"Something bothering you?" he asked.

"That's none of your-"

"Business?" Sasha groaned and got up. She started to leave the store.

"Trust me…I am your business." She stopped.

"I know more about you then you can ever imagine." He walked up to her.

"Do you ever look in the mirror and wonder what this is?" he pulled down Sasha's neck sleeve revealing to bite holes in her skin.

"Or do you never see it because your mirror shows no reflection of you." Sasha's eyes widened. How did he know this about her?


	2. What we have in common

Chapter 2: What we have in common.

Sasha looked to her left and right franticly. She saw nobody but the stranger she just met and a humanoid creature she had caught. She took a deep breath and pushed the victim against the wall. He slipped down the wall and ended up sitting with his back towards it.

"What are you doing?" the victim asked. He tried to escape but Sasha was too strong. The victim looked into Sasha's eyes and says them sparkling with tears. Finally she bit him. Sasha could feel her victim gripping the back of her shirt and tearing parts of it away. The scratching and gripping grew more and more panicked. Suddenly the victim let out an ear piercing scream. Sasha bit harder. Tears fell from her eyes and started to run down the defenseless man's cheek. Blood ran down from his neck, staining his shirt. Sasha finally felt the man's grip loosen on her back, his feet stopped kicking. It was over. Sasha let the man go, letting his limp upper body to fall to the floor. Sasha wiped the blood from her mouth. She looked at her trembling right hand. It was covered in the man's blood. She fell to her knees and started crying. Behind her the gray stranger she had just met was kneeling down. He wrapped his arms around her. It seemed kind.

"So you are the one…" Sasha was wiping a tear with her clean hand.

"What do you mean Bradley?"

"You should know exactly what I mean." His voice became dark and impatient.

"Who are you?" The captain asked.

"Just call me Bradley but that won't matter soon enough!" He grabbed Sasha and threw her into the wall. She landed right next to the dead man she had just bitten. Sasha was in a bit of a daze. By the time she shook it off the gray lombax was right on top of her with a sharp piece of wood high above his head. His hand came blazing down toward Sasha's chest but she stopped him. Both her hands were stopping his one with the wooden "dagger" but still it was coming closer and closer toward her chest. Bradley moved a little lower on Sasha's body bringing Sasha closer to her doom. The enemy was only inches away from her neck but was foiled by Sasha kicking him in the chest, sending him away.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasha yelled. "Are you crazy?"

"You have what I need with it I know! I've been searching this city for you…you're the key to my revenge Sasha."

"Revenge on who?" Sasha asked.

"If I told you, you would be more lost than you already are. So why don't you just stay still so I can do this."

"No!" Sasha threw a punch at Bradley. He ducked to the left and caught her right wrist. He pulled her hand away from her body. Sasha used her left to try to release Bradley's grasp but as soon as her hand got close Bradley took it and moved both her hands to the middle of her chest while swiftly positioning himself behind her. Sasha's closed her eyes as she felt Bradley's sharp teeth run up and down the right side of her neck her neck, then down the left side. His teeth ran along a hard spot.

"There!" He cried. He leaned his head back and then thrust it forward for a bite, but he didn't suck he bit again and again and again. Sasha felt something attached to her being ripped out. She wanted to scream but she couldn't, nothing came out. Sasha suddenly felt a terrible pain, as if something had been ripped out from inside her. In fact, it had. Bradley released Sasha and let her fall to her knees. He hands hit the ground stopping a full fall. Blood started to trickle down her neck and hit the floor below her. She looked up at the gray lombax.

"Bradley…I feel like-"

"You've been gone for a long time? You have."

"How's the plan going?"

"It's better that I could ever have imagined."

"And the crew,"

"The others are not on our side yet, but they shall join soon. Our biggest advantage is that they don't know a thing. We know everything.

"You head back for the Phoenix…'Captain'" he Chuckled. "And I wait. Welcome back…Sasha."

Sasha slowly started to smile.

* * *

"Who are you? Who am I?"

"You of all people should know who we are. You tricked me…you made me think that I would live…" the gray lombax said.

"I don't know what you're talking about…just let me out of here!"

"You don't remember… ratchet?" He spat.

"Well I do." The gray fiend's eye's started to glow yellow. Ratchet started kicking and moving around in fear.

"What's going on?" He yelled. Slowly the captor bent down to ratchet's neck and bit it. Ratchet screamed loudly in terrible pain.

"Does that ring a bell at all? Or would it help if she did it?" Ratchet looked to his right and saw nobody. He took a look to his left and saw-

"Sasha!"

"Oh, I've jogged your memory?" Bradley roared.

"Sasha? Of all people…you're behind this?"

"In front, under, and around it too," She Replied.

"So…it didn't mean anything did it! You just used me!"

"Oh, sorry" She mocked. "For what it's worth, I had fun doing it." Tear trails could be seen in ratchets fur.

"But why…?" Ratchet asked.

"B-"

* * *

Ratchet woke up. He found himself in the infirmary. It must have been a while, he felt as if he had been out for quite a while. Funnily enough the first person he saw was Sasha.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked at the realization that he was awake.

"I feel numb." He answered. His speech was slow and slurred.

"That will go away soon." She started to stroke his fur.

"I had a dream…about you."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well...you…it was just a dream."

Sasha started to laugh.

"Wasn't the best dream huh? Or maybe it was?" Ratchet pondered a moment.

"Oh, gosh no! Nothing like that!" he made a bit of a stupid smile as he was unsure as to laugh or not.

"You must be hungry!" Sasha said.

"I'll see if I can get you something. Anything in particular?"

"Get me anything edible… and a large amount of it!"

"Even without most of your memory, you still sound like the ratchet I know." She left the room. Suddenly the room felt so empty to ratchet…so terribly quiet. This got him randomly thinking.

"_What's with that dream? I've had it twice now…this time it got longer. I wonder if this means anything…if it maybe can help figure out why I can't remember anything. I could remember everything the day before…maybe I should ask Sasha what I was doing the day before I lost my memory…I wonder what Sasha's going to bring up for me to eat."_

"Hey Ratchet." An unfamiliar voice said.

"Look, I'm not sure if you remember me, but my name is Jazz…Jazz Jackrabbit." Ratchet chuckled at the name.

"Sounds kind of silly," Ratchet said.

"…well, so does Ratchet." Jazz retaliated.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Well I thought that you would remember that if you insult a rabbit's name he'll kill you.

"What?" Jazz Glared at Ratchet a moment.

"_Oh crap…"_ Ratchet thought to himself. Suddenly Jazz started to laugh.

"Oh man! That was great, I totally got you there." Ratchet breathed out a sigh of relief

"You sure did!"

"Oh, jazz…you see Ratchet's awake!" Sasha Said. She had entered the room with some rice and chicken.

"Whatever that is…It smells good!" Ratchet said.

"Hey Sasha." Jazz waved to Sasha.

"Jazz you should be at your post."

"But nothings happening…this entire galaxy has been quiet ever since we gave those cops training. Now that they aren't lack luster losers they actually do their jobs and we end up on patrol. Pretty soon captain they won't be needing us anymore Captain…they'll assign this ship to some dirty work."

"That won't happen." Was Sasha's simple reply.

"Now _go back to your post_!"

"But I…oooooh I see." Jazz started backing up toward the door. "I'll just…get back to that then."

"Ah, alone again." Sasha smiled. "Do you want to eat now or should we wait until you're a bit less numb?"

"I'm kinda hungry so," Sasha dipped a fork into the food she was carrying and fed it to ratchet. While he was chewing she started to talk to him.

"Ratchet…they say your not normal…something's wrong, and I don't just mean the fact you can't remember anything." Ratchet was still in the middle of chewing.

"Your body…isn't working like a living body." Sasha sighed. "even scarier…you don't have a pulse." Ratchet finally swallowed.

"But that's impossible…I'm alive! I'm talking to you aren't I? I mean-" Sasha shushed him. She took his hand and put it to her neck.

"What do you feel?"

"…nothing"

"No pulse…I'm the same way."

Jazz was outside listing to the whole thing. This conversation was starting to scare him as well because he also lacked a pulse.


	3. Numb

Chapter 3: Numb

Jazz backed away from the room in awe. He wasn't the only one! Maybe he could finally talk about this secret of his to the other crew members and they would understand. Maybe he would be able to figure out what was going on. He turned and started heading toward the bridge.

"Hey there," Said a voice from behind him. Jazz simultaneously felt a hand on his shoulder making him jump a little bit. Jazz calmed his nerves with a deep breath and turned to great whoever was behind him.

"Um…who are you?" Jazz asked.

"My name's Bradley, I'm here for the-"

"The New recruit, right! My name's Jazz and I'm the weapons specialist around here. I'm also Ratchet's right hand man in ground and air combat. You'll be the new Intel officer right? "

Bradley nodded. The two were walking down the halls and coming up the soldier's quarters.

"Ok, let me show you th-"

"No…let me SHOW YOU!" Bradley pushed Jazz down the hall and into and open room.

* * *

Meanwhile

Ratchet was starting to feel the numbness of his body replaced with a dull pain. But he felt better to feel like he had control over his own self again and best of all he could actually enjoy the food Sasha was feeding him. The two had been silent a little while after Sasha had finished describing his job and what things were like before he lost his memory. She had mentioned that he had gone out on a patrol after there were a few disturbances near metropolis but he seemed fine when he came back just tired…

* * *

The night of the disturbance…

"All personnel clear the hanger!" Al said over the intercom.

"Locking all doors! Lock station one are you clear?"

"Clear sir!" A ranger replied.

"Lock station two, are you clear?"

"Clear sir!"

"Lock station three, are you clear?"

"All clear sir!"

"Lock station four, are you clear?"

"Clear, all clear!"

"Confirmed, opening hanger bay doors. Ratchet you are cleared to enter!" Ratchet's ship hovered into the hanger and landed gently on the ground. The hanger bay doors were immediately shut after.

"Alright, stand by…" Al said. Ratchet heard a loud hissing noise. Oxygen was coming back into the room.

"Alright you're clear to exit, have a good night." Jazz, who was sitting next to Ratchet on the plane and who had accompanied him on the mission glared at Ratchet.

"Don't you ever tell me to stay behind like that again you understand?" Jazz yelled. "You could have been killed out there!" Ratchet didn't pay attention he just had a blank stare on his face.

"Hey! Are you listening to me? You're lucky I decided to come in a check on what's going on!"

"…I'm sorry Jazz, I won't do it again." Ratchet sighed. He hopped out of his ship and stumbled a little bit.

"You feel alright?" Jazz asked coming out the other side of the jet. Ratchet didn't answer and stumbled into his room. He went up to his mirror and saw nothing. He stared but saw nothing…why? Suddenly the door opened startling Ratchet. He quickly got away from the mirror.

"Hey…you feeling all right?" she asked. Ratchet made his way to his bed and sat down. He sighed and shook his head. Ratchet felt Sasha hand on his back starting to make their way up to his shoulders.

"I let him get away again…" Ratchet hissed. Sasha new that this guy was really bugging him. Tracking him down had been very long and stressful and now he's gone again. Sasha's hands moved down from Ratchets shoulders and continued down his chest. Ratchet knew that she was looking for romance but he just felt so numb.

"Ratchet, I know we're going to do it. It will just take some time." Her voice was getting softer. Ratchet put his hands on Sasha's and removed them from his body. Then he let his head hit the bed.

"This really is bothering you isn't it?" She said putting her head next to his.

"Ya…" Ratchet replied. Sasha kissed his cheek.

"Well Sash…I jus-" Suddenly Ratchet fell asleep…the day really must have taken a lot out of him.

"_I'll talk to him in the morning" _she thought.

* * *

"Who are you? Who am I?"

"You of all people should know who we are. You tricked me…you made me think that I would live…" the gray lombax said.

"I don't know what you're talking about…just let me out of here!"

"You don't remember… ratchet?" He spat.

"Well I do." The gray fiend's eye's started to glow yellow. Ratchet started kicking and moving around in fear.

"What's going on?" He yelled. Slowly the captor bent down to ratchet's neck and bit it. Ratchet screamed loudly in terrible pain.

"Does that ring a bell at all? Or would it help if she did it?" Ratchet looked to his right and saw nobody. He took a look to his left and saw-

"Sasha!"

"Oh, I've jogged your memory?" Bradley roared.

"Sasha? Of all people…you're behind this?"

"In front, under, and around it too," She Replied.

"So…it didn't mean anything did it! You just used me!"

"Oh, sorry" She mocked. "For what it's worth, I had fun doing it." Tear trails could be seen in ratchets fur.

"But why…?" Ratchet asked.

"Because Bradley told me to, he's finally getting his revenge."

"This still doesn't make sense though!" Ratchet yelled. "If everybody was at their post then this couldn't have happened."

"True…" A voice from around the corner said. "But not everybody was at their post." Jazz reviled himself along side Al.

"You trading, lying, assholes! I-"

* * *

Ratchet woke up. He finally felt good enough to stand up. He walked out of the room and looked around. Suddenly he saw Jazz Running toward him.

"Ratchet! Thank god you're awake!"

"What's going on Jazz?" Ratchet asked.

"Enemy…coming…" Jazz said panting between every word

"Who?"

"Unknown…Fighters…inbound."

"What should we do?"

"Your jet…Can you fly?"

"Umm…I don't know if I can, I still feel a little weird."

"Well it's going to have to do because you me and a few troopers are the only thing defending this ship."

"Ok, let's get going!" The two Ran into the hanger bay and got into Ratchet's jet.

"Umm…how do I start this…?" Ratchet asked.

"FORGET IT I'LL FLY!"

I hope you enjoyed that chapter…but I have some bad news. I'm leaving on Thursday out of the country for a year. I really hope that I can write while I'm there but if not…this is my goodbye to the section for a little while. (For writing anyways) the juvenile summer stories will continue as planed.


End file.
